Um Outro Potter
by Miyu Amamyia
Summary: Sexto ano em Hogwarts. Harry descobre que tem uma irmã. Uma nova profecia é revelada. Novos mistérios em uma fanfic muito show. CAPÍTULO 7 ON ATAQUE AOS ABOTT!
1. Capítulo 1 Impedindo um Assassinato

**Um Outro Potter**

Capítulo Um – Impedindo um Assassinato

Harry acordou assustado. Acabara de presenciar, durante o sono, uma tentativa de assassinato. Começara tendo um pesadelo onde a morte de Cedrico e Sirius se misturava, quando de repente se vira em uma sala decorada ao estilo japonês. Havia vários corpos de mulheres orientais espalhados por toda a sala, vítimas da Avada Kedavra, provavelmente. Em um dos lados da sala havia um palco de cerca de um metro, rodeado por cortinas semitransparentes, escancaradas no momento. De pé sobre ele, Belatriz Lestrange segurava uma jovem, que, por sinal, tinha muitos dos traços de Harry, a enforcando. A garota, que, apesar das vestes japonesas, tinha jeito de ser inglesa, se debatia fracamente, tentando se livrar da comensal, que riu:

- Você não vai escapar, minha cara Chrystine Potter – Harry arregalou os olhos.- Todos os seus protetores estão mortos, e Dumbledore não chegará a tempo.

Chrystine esquadrinhou desesperadamente a sala e, surpreendentemente, viu Harry. Ela estendeu o braço, como que tentando alcança-lo, e falou com esforço:

- M...me a...aju...de – ela pediu, os olhos verdes suplicando – por... fa...favor, meu ir...mão.

Sem saber o porque, Harry estendeu a mão, apontando para Belatriz e gritou:

- LARGA ELA!

E, de maneira surpreendente, uma feitiço saiu da mão de Harry e jogou Belatriz na parede onde o pequeno palco estava encostado. Chrystine caiu no chão ofegando, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Belatriz se levantou e berrou furiosa e ao mesmo tempo assombrada:

- Potter! Maldito! – então riu.- Veio ver a irmãzinha morrer? Pois bem, então – ela puxou a varinha e apontou para Chrystine. – Eu ia matá-la lentamente, mas já que você está aqui. Ava...

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Na porta, Tonks olhava Belatriz perder a varinha enquanto voltava a bater na parede. Ao seu lado, Lupin e Moody olhavam assombrados para Harry e para Chrystine, que desmaiara. Belatriz voltou a se levantar e disse furiosa, antes de desaparatar:

- Vocês vão pagar caro, Potters! O Lord vai acabar com vocês e com o maldito Dumbledore!

Harry acordou no exato momento que Belatriz desaparatou. Ele se levantou rapidamente da cama e olhou em volta, vendo que estava quase amanhecendo, e pensou com força: "Preciso falar com Dumbledore". No momento seguinte, ele viu um lampejo vermelho e Fawkes pousou mornamente em seu ombro, fazendo o garoto sorrir.

- 'lô Fawkes – a fênix piou de volta. – Bem na hora.

Harry sentou na escrivaninha atolada de pergaminhos e escreveu uma mensagem curta:

_Dumbledore,_

_desculpe incomodá-lo a essa hora, mas vou ser bem direto. Eu tenho uma irmã? Ela foi atacada esta madrugada? E, principalmente, ela está bem? E quando vou sair daqui e vê-la? E como é possível que eu tenha uma irmã? Por favor, responda o mais rápido possível._

_Harry._

O garoto enrolou a mensagem e entregou para Fawkes.

- Entregue a ele, por favor. Estarei esperando a resposta.

A ave deu um pio baixo e desapareceu em meio a uma labareda, deixando uma pena para trás. Harry olhou para a gaiola de Edwiges, verificando que sua coruja ainda não voltara. Como no quarto ano, ela estava fora adias, deixando Harry preocupado. Ele olhou para fora em busca de sua coruja, enquanto ouvia o movimento no quarto dos tios, que, pelo visto, já tinham acordado. Seu coração estava apertado. Uma irmã! E onde estava Edwiges? Ele olhou novamente para fora e sentiu um imenso alívio no peito ao ver sua coruja, junto de Pichitinho e uma coruja-das-torres, voando em sua direção. Foi aí que ele lembrou que era seu aniversário. Edwiges e a coruja-das-torres pousaram na cama do garoto, enquanto Pichitinho rondava a cabeça de Harry, que catou a coruja mínima.

- Calminha, ô! – Harry exclamou, pegando a mensagem e abrindo.

_Harry,_

_parabéns, cara! Não vou mandar meu presente via coruja. Prefiro entregar pessoalmente._

_Rony_

Edwiges trazia a mensagem de Hermione, idêntica a de Rony (os dois estavam juntos provavelmente). A coruja-das-torres trazia uma carta de Hogwarts, que ele teve de ignorar, pois um lampejo vermelho denunciara a chegada da resposta de Dumbledore, que jazia no chão, junto de uma pena de fênix que já começava a virar cinza. Harry pegou o bilhete e leu.

_Harry,_

_a resposta para suas três primeiras perguntas é sim. Irei busca-lo esta noite e explicarei tudo a você e seus tios. E, a propósito, feliz aniversário._

_Dumbledore._

Harry suspirou. Ela estava bem. O garoto lembrou que teria de avisar os tios que Dumbledore viria buscá-lo e iria conversar com eles. Ele arrumou uma roupa e, depois de se vestir, desceu rápido as escadas, encontrando o Tio Valter lendo o jornal. Duda devorava o café, enquanto Tia Petúnia servia um pedaço de bolo ao marido. Harry pigarreou, em vão, e, sem conseguir atenção, despejou:

- Vão vir me buscar hoje a noite – agora até Duda parara de comer para olhá-lo. – Não sei a hora ao certo, mas o diretor da minha escola disse que queria falar com o senhor, Tio Valter, e com a senhora, Tia Petúnia.

- O que disse garoto? – Tio Valter rosnou. – Não quero ninguém da sua laia na minha casa.

- Só estou avisando – Harry deu de ombros. – Não estou pedindo. Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

E saiu, sentindo o olhar assassino dos tios em suas costas.

---

Continua...

---

Só publico o segundo com rewiews. Quero no mínimo 10, hein?


	2. Capítulo 2 Surpresas e Revelações

**Um Outro Potter**

Capítulo Dois – Surpresas e Revelações

Harry passou o dia arrumando o malão, procurando o material espalhado pelo quarto. U m pouco antes do jantar, ele verificou novamente se tinha esquecido de algo e um ronco por parte de sua barriga o fez se tocar que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro. Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou Tia Petúnia terminando o jantar e tomou coragem para fazer algo que sempre fora proibido.

--- Tia – ela olhou para Harry e voltou a preparar a refeição. – A senhora sabia que eu tinha uma irmã?

A Sra.Dursley enrijeceu à pergunta e se virou pálida para Harry.

--- Como disse? – ela perguntou fracamente.

--- Eu perguntei se a senhora sabia que eu tinha uma irmã – Harry repetiu, cauteloso.

--- Como você soube? Como soube que ela estava viva, mesmo vivendo do outro lado do mundo? – Petúnia parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer minuto.

--- A senhora sabia? – Harry sussurrou.

--- Como poderia não saber, se Lílian me pedia para tirar o bebê do país? – ela mexia e retorcia o pana que tinha em mãos, nervosa. – Fui eu que levei a menina com apenas alguns meses para o Japão, poucos dias antes de minha irmã morrer.

--- A senhora sabia? – Harry cerrou os punhos, tremendo de raiva. – Sabia e não me contou? – a cena soava vagamente familiar.

--- Eu não podia contar! – a campainha tocou. – Lílian me fez prometer que não contaria a ninguém! Principalmente se algo acontecesse com ela!

De repente, Duda entrou correndo na cozinha e guinchando "_Eles chegaram! Eles chegaram!_" e ouviram uma voz grave cumprimentar:

--- Boa noite. O senhor deve ser o senhor Dursley. Creio que Harry tenha avisado que viríamos buscá-lo.

Harry fulminou a tia com o olhar antes de se dirigir ao hall de entrada. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Sirius, de pé, ao lado de Dumbledore.

--- Ah. Oi, Harry. Feliz aniversário!

Ele sorriu. Estava completamente diferente. Mais jovem, o cabelo e a barba aparados, o rosto saudável, além de uma aparência de quem havia passado um bom tempo no sol, sem aquele ar sombrio que adquirira em Azkaban. Harry não conseguia falar. Como ele poderia estar vivo?

--- S... Sirius? – Harry perguntou, rouco, finalmente encontrando a voz. - Mas... mas como?

--- Digamos que uma certa Potter me ajudou – Sirius piscou. – O véu era um portal que levava a outras dimensões.

--- Não quero ser grosseiro... – Tio Valter começou, em um tom que ameaçava se tornar grosseiro a cada sílaba.

--- ...contudo, a grosseria acidental ocorre com alarmante freqüência – Dumbledore terminou a frase sério. – é melhor não dizer nada, meu caro. Ah, e esta deve ser Petúnia.

Tia Petúnia tinha acabado de entrar no hall, o rosto cavalar era a máscara do nervosismo.

--- Alvo Dumbledore e Sirius Black – informou o bruxo, já que Tio Valter não o apresentara. – Temos nos correspondido, claro. E esse deve ser seu filho Duda, não?

Duda aparecera na sala, a boca aberta de medo. Dumbledore e Sirius esperaram um momento, aparentemente para ver se os Dursley iam dizer algo, mas, mediante o silêncio se seguiu, o diretor sorriu.

--- Posso presumir que os senhores tenham nos convidado a sentar em sua sala de estar?

Os dois bruxos mais velhos entraram na sala e se sentaram nas poltronas da lareira. Dumbledore sacou rapidamente a varinha; a um gesto displicente, o sofá arremessou-se para a frente, atingiu os joelhos dos Dursleys, que tinham acabado de entrar, e os fez perder o equilíbrio e desmontar nele. A um segundo gesto da varinha, o sofá voltou rapidamente à posição inicial.

--- É melhor sentarem, tenho muita coisa a explicar – Dumbledore guardou a varinha. – É melhor sentar também, Harry. Bem, - o diretor se virou para os Dursley, - esta madrugada Harry se correspondeu comigo – Tio Valter fuzilou Harry com o olhar. – Curiosamente, ele se projetou em um templo no Japão onde uma jovem estava prestes a ser morta, e a salvou. Essa jovem é sua outra sobrinha, a senhorita Chrystine Potter, filha mais nova de Lílian e Tiago Potter, mais conhecida como Ísis Okasha. Ela teve que ser tirada ás pressas do país, uma vez que foi marcada como uma vidente no instante em que nasceu. E ela sobreviveu por todos esses anos.

---Outra aberração? – Tio Valter cuspiu. – Por acaso querem que cuidemos de outra aberração?

--- Ora seu... – Sirius se levantou. – É por causa dessa _aberração_ que estão vivos!

--- Sirius, sente-se – o animago se sentou, furioso. – Realmente, é graças a Harry que vocês têm se mantido protegidos. Então, como os senhores sabem, o bruxo chamado Lord Voldemort voltou ao país. Atualmente a nossa comunidade está em guerra declarada. Harry, a quem Lord Voldemort já tentou matar em várias ocasiões, está passando por um perigo maior do que no dia em que o deixei à sua porta, há quinze anos, com uma carta explicando que seus pais tinham sido assassinados e manifestando a esperança de que os senhores cuidassem dele como se fosse um filho - embora sua voz continuasse leve e calma, e não deixasse transparecer raiva, Dumbledore emanava uma certa frieza, fazendo os Dursleys se encolherem.- Os senhores não fizeram o que pedi. Nunca trataram Harry como um filho. Nas suas mãos, ele só conheceu o descaso e muitas vezes a crueldade. O máximo que se pode dizer a seu favor é que ele escapou do enorme dano que os senhores causaram a este pobre menino sentado entre os dois.

--- Nós nunca fizemos nada de mal ao Duda – Tio Valter se levantou.

--- Não serei eu a lhes dizer o que fizeram – o olhar de Dumbledore fez o Sr.Dursley se sentar. – A mágica que evoquei há quinze anos significa que Harry contará com uma forte proteção enquanto puder considerar esta casa dele. Por mais infeliz que tenha sido aqui, por mais mal recebido, por mais destratado, os senhores lhe concederam pelo menos um abrigo, ainda que de má vontade. A mágica cessará no instante em que Harry fizer dezessete anos; em outras palavras, no momento em que ele se tornar maior de idade.

--- Dois – Tia Petúnia murmurou.

--- Como disse? – Dumbledore se voltou para a mulher.

--- Dois anos. Ele é um mês mais novo que o Duda, e meu filho só vai fazer dezoito anos daqui a dois anos – ela falou.

--- No mundo bruxo – os tios se encolheram a essa menção – a maioridade é aos dezessete – Sirius explicou com desdém.

--- Por isso só peço uma coisa: que os senhores deixem Harry voltar mais uma vez a esta casa, antes de seu aniversário de dezessete anos, o que garantirá que a proteção se manterá em vigor até aquela data. Quanto a Chrystine, apesar de só ter quinze anos, ela é independente e não precisa vir para cá. Vá pegar suas coisas, Harry – Dumbledore olhou o garoto. – Tenho que ir na frente para uma reunião – e se virou para Sirius. – Ajude-o, sim, Sirius?

--- Claro – Sirius se levantou.

--- Até mais ver. Harry. Sirius. Senhor e Sra. Dursley.

Ele cumprimentou-os e sumiu, sob o olhar atônito dos Dursleys. Sirius se virou para o afilhado:

--- Onde estão suas coisas, Harry?

--- Lá em cima – Harry, que estava olhando para a tia, virou-se para o padrinho. – Pode me ajudar a trazê-las, Sirius?

--- Claro.

Os dois rapidamente trouxeram o malão de Harry para o hall de entrada. Quando já estavam do lado de fora, Harry se virou para a tia, que estava parada na porta, e disse:

--- Obrigada por ter ajudado minha irmã.

Por incrível que pareça, Tia Petúnia sorriu, triste, mas sorriu.

--- Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer por Lilly e nossa raça.

E fechou a porta. Sirius balançou a cabeça enquanto ia até um porsche amarelo parado na rua.

--- Ela não devia ter falado sobre isso – ele murmurou, enquanto colocava o malão no banco traseiro do carro.

--- Esse carro é seu, Sirius? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

--- Quê? – Sirius olhou para Harry enquanto entrava no carro. – Ah! Sim, é meu – o animago sorriu enquanto observava o afilhado sentar no banco do passageiro e dava a partida. – A primeira coisa que fiz ao ser inocentado foi comprar ele. Bonito, não?

--- Sim – Harry sorriu, mas logo depois ficou sério. – O que minha tia queria dizer com nossa raça, Sirius?

--- Eu pensei que eram só você, sua mãe e a Chrys. Mas, pelo visto, sua tia também é.

--- Nós somos o que, Sirius? – Harry pressionou o padrinho.

--- Tenshikurôs – o garoto olhou confuso para Sirius. – Um povo mágico há muito perdido. Eles sumiram na época da Inquisição por serem chamados de anjos caídos. Mas você e a Chrys são meio - Tenshikurôs, meio - Elfos Negros. Duas das chamadas raças perdidas – o carro ia a toda velocidade.

--- Eu? – Harry sorriu descrente. – Um elfo negro? Onde estão as orelhas pontudas características de um elfo?

--- Disfarçadas por um feitiço – Sirius deu de ombros. – Se Voldemort soubesse sobre isso, ele teria mais um motivo pra te matar. Você e a Chrys são Supremes Lord e Lady, respectivamente, do povo élfico negro.

--- Depois você me explica isso. Como, afinal, te tiraram do véu?

--- Como eu disse, o véu é um portal e me levou direto para o Egito. Para ser mais preciso, para a pirâmide onde fica a escola de Chrys, que já estava me esperando. Segundo a baixinha, ela modificou o véu no momento da queda para que eu fosse parar em Osíris, em vez de outra dimensão. Se ela não tivesse feito isso, com certeza eu ficaria perdido em outra dimensão e teria morrido – ele estremeceu. – Depois de um tempo escondido, eu soube que o Ministério havia capturado Rabicho. Ele ficou preso tempo suficiente para me inocentar – o animago deu uma pausa. – Você não lê jornal?

--- Desde que começaram a me chamar de doido, Escolhido e todo o resto, não – depois de um longo silêncio, Harry chamou. – Sirius?

--- Hn?

--- Como é a Chrystine?

--- Um conselho. Nunca a chame de Chrystine – Sirius sorriu divertido. – Ela odeia. Chame de Chrys ou Ísis, que é o nome sob o qual ela tem se escondido. A Chrys tem um gênio infernal e age como os sonserinos nojentos.

--- Sonserinos? – o garoto estranhou.

--- Na frente de todos, ela é sempre impassível, cínica, elegante e cruel, se bem que cruel é pouco para ele. Na frente dos mais íntimos ela é doce, gentil, compreensiva. Ela me contou que age assim porquê seria fraca se mostrasse tudo o que sentia e o que era. Deve ser por isso que ela é uma grande oclumente e nada passa pelo rosto ou pelos olhos dela quando ela quer.

--- Diferente de mim – Harry afundou no banco.

--- Ela é assim porquê foi treinada para agir dessa maneira, Harry – Sirius olhou o afilhado, compreensivo. – Com apenas quatorze anos ela ficou conhecida como uma das maiores duelistas do mundo. A infância dela foram aulas e mais aulas de magia dos mais variados níveis. Ela nunca teve com quem brincar, e só teve contato com crianças da sua idade quando entrou em Osíris. Brilhar, ou simplesmente sobreviver, naquela escola não é para qualquer um. E ela conseguiu brilhar.

--- Que escola é essa? Osíris? – Harry olhou intrigado para o padrinho.

--- Uma das escolas de magia africanas. Osíris, Ísis e Seth. Elas são como Hogwarts, Beaxbatons e Durmstrang, respectivamente. Pelo menos quanto a seleção de alunos, já que ambas são extremamente severas no ensino. Artes das Trevas é uma matéria obrigatória nas três, além de Oclumência, Legilimência, Esgrima e Duelos. Pode-se dizer que lá é o Inferno – Sirius estremeceu.

--- E eu achando que minha vida com os Dursley era ruim – Harry olhou para fora. – Como ela agüentou tudo isso:

--- Sabendo que um dia iria se encontrar com o irmão que sempre sonhara conhecer pessoalmente – Sirius respondeu e completou. – Porque ela sempre acompanhou sua vida através das visões.

Harry sorriu, mas logo uma coisa lhe veio a cabeça.

--- Se ela é uma vidente e é tão poderosa, - ele franziu o cenho, - como ela não contra-atacou Belatriz?

--- Ela tinha uma tatuagem na testa? – Sirius também franziu o cenho.

Harry forçou a lembrança.

--- Não – disse, por fim.

--- Então Belatriz se aproveitou que Chrys tinha acabado de sair de uma visão e a atacou. Toda vez que ela tem uma visão, fica totalmente fraca e indefesa, uma vez que o Olha da Deusa suga boa parte de sua energia e magia.

--- Olho da Deusa?

--- É o nome do símbolo que todo profeta élfico carrega. Normalmente é no braço, no mesmo lugar da Marca Negra. A Chrys carrega o olho na testa. Por isso ela é tão afetada.

--- Que vida terrível – Harry voltou a afundar no banco.

--- No Natal você vai ver o que é vida terrível – Sirius sorriu. – Já que você já sabe que é meio-élfico, irei te levar, você e a Chrys, para uma visita a Anagura, o Reino Negro. E já que hoje é dia de revelações grandiosas, vou te contar logo. Tiago não era filho único.

--- Agora só Voldemort de camisola rosa com rendinhas dançando can-can me surpreende – Harry revirou os olhos.

--- Essa é boa, Harry – Sirius gargalhou. – Bem... Tiago tinha uma gêmea, Siara. Ela sumiu para se casar com um elfo branco quem ninguém conhecia, nem quem era. Tiago sempre achou que ela tinha ido para Atziluth, o Reino Branco. Mas Chrys me disse que ela estava em Anagura. Você vai gostar delas. Siara é idêntica ao Tiago.

---

Continua...

---

N/a: 1)tenshikurô significa literalmente anjo negro em japonês. Tenshi anjo, kuro negro, preto.

2) QUERO COMENTS!E eu num disse que esse capítulo seria maior?

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Magalud** - Valeu, Ludi.

**Zero 3X -** Eu não sou chantagista! Sou só uma pobre escritora de primeira viagem q necessita de reviews!

**Washed Soul - **Eu tenho q fazer uma mistériozinho né?Respondendo aos não entendi:

-Ele tá completando 16.

- Não, eles não são gêmeos, como você pode ver nesse capítulo. E a Chrystine é um pouco mais de uma no mais nova que o Harry e levando em conta quea resguarda dura cerca de dois ou três mese, dá muito bem pra ela ter tido outro filho nesse meio tempo. E pelo que sei, Harry tinha mais do que um ano quando os Potter foram atacados.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou responder isso? A história começou agora girl!

- Porque ele tem que ganhar uma boa coisa no aniversário dele. Tem presente melhor do que uma irmã?

- Não vou responder.

- Esse capítulo esclareceu de que não era impressão?

- Uhhh...sim. Depois(em outros capítulos) eu explico isso. Principalmente quando eu for falar mais dos tenshikurôs.

E é impossível fazer isso. Eu leio Mel Morgan Weasley, e tenho certeza de que ninguém demora mais para atualizar um capítulo do que ela. E quando eu tiver tempo eu leio a sua fic, viu?


	3. Capítulo 3 Uma Garota Irritante

**Um Outro Potter**

Capítulo Três - Uma Garota Irritante

Rony afundou no sofá, irritado. Haviam tentado de todas as formas falar com aquela garota, mas ela os ignorava e falava com Snape em uma língua esquisita.

--- Vamos tentar de novo – Gina recomeçou. – Você fala inglês?

A garota ficou calada.

--- Você fala francês? – Hermione também tentou novamente.

A garota os olhou com desprezo e se voltou, sorrindo para Snape.

--- Ahous, ne? – ela riu. – Okashii desu!¹

--- É melhor parar, Ísis – Snape aconselhou, sem tirar os olhos do livro que tinha em mãos.

--- Shimpai na, shi-han² – ela sorriu.

--- Ahn... Professor – Snape olhou para Hermione. Poderia nos dizer quem ela é ou traduzir o que ela fala?

--- O nome dela é...

Snape começou, mas foi interrompido pela porta que se abriu.

--- Meu irmão...

Ísis sorriu e foi até Harry, o abraçando e dizendo:

--- Obrigado por salvar minha vida hoje, Harry.

Harry abraçou Chrystine de volta e também sorriu.

--- Não precisa me agradecer, Chrys. Foi um acidente, mas, se eu estivesse lá, teria te salvo do mesmo jeito – e se virou para os amigos. – Tudo bem, gente?

--- Ísis, vamos. Temos que comparecer à reunião, uma vez que o Black já chegou – Snape chamou, saindo sem falar com ninguém.

--- Hai, shi-han – Chrystine respondeu e se virou para Harry. – Nos vemos daqui a pouco, aniki³ - quando já estava na porta, se virou e sorriu. – E parabéns.

--- Ela te chamou de irmão, Harry?- Rony franziu o cenho.

--- Chamou. É melhor sentarem, é uma longa história. Vou contar o que sei.

N/a: 1)Estúpidos, não?- ... – Divertido!

2)Não se preocupe, mestre.

3)Mano, irmão mais velho.

E, para os meus leitores(e leitoras!) assíduos, eu resolvi colocar o link onde vocês podem ter uma visualização dos personagens de Um Outro Potter é só ir em http/maysamatemple. lá ta as imagens dos personagens. EU QUERO REVIEWS! Se bem que cinco reviws foi o máximo que eu recebi até agora o.o Infelizmente. TTTT

Respondendo as reviews:

**knies84:**Pode ter certeza de que o Harry é poderoso, viu?

**Zero 3x:** Oh! Thank you guy!

**Washed Soul:** Eu nunca li O senhor dos anéis, apesar da vontade. O negócio dos elfos negros é inspirado nos rpgs de D&D e os tenshikurôs são idéia minha masmo, viu? E é claro que o Rony e a Mione tão dentro, só que eles não vão ficar juntos. Tenho uma idéia melhor pra cada um.

**Mathew Potter Malfoy****e ****Ticcha Potter**: THANK YOU!


	4. Capítulo 4 Chrystine Potter

**Um Outro Potter**

Capítulo Quatro – Chrystine Potter

E contou. Contou tudo o que sabia. Quando terminou, Rony e Gina se entreolharam pálidos, e apenas Hermione conseguiu falar.

--- Você está nos dizendo que Ísis Okasha é na verdade Chrystine Potter, que ela é sua irmã e que vocês são meio-tenshikurôs, meio-elfos negros?

--- Você resumiu tudo, Hermione – Harry olhou para Rony e Gina. – Vocês estão bem?

--- Você está nos dizendo que é último tenshikurô homem nascido? – Rony gaguejou.

--- É – Harry franziu o cenho. – Por quê?

--- Nada, Harry – Gina sorriu. – Diz uma coisa. A Chrystine é de que escola?

--- Osíris – o garoto respondeu.

--- 'tá brincando! – Hermione exclamou espantada.

--- Não, não estou – Harry balançou a cabeça.

--- Isso explica o fato dela ter sido a vencedora do Torneio Mundial de Duelos. Osíris é a escola mais severa do mundo! – Hermione guinchou.

--- Seu exagero é comovente – Chrystine falou cinicamente, entrando na sala e a atravessando até uma cômoda. – A escola mais severa do mundo é Merlin's Sons – ela remexeu em uma das gavetas e retirou pergaminho, tinta e um pincel japonês grosso. – Lá você aprende 22 línguas e só existem dois anos – Hermione olhava boquiaberta para Chrystine, que hábil e rapidamente pintava algo no pergaminho. – Eu tinha seis anos quando meu avô adotivo me mandou para lá. Eu era a melhor e mais nova aluna daquele palácio de gelo – ela pousou o pincel sobre a mesinha em que estava.

Chrys tocou o pergaminho, onde se via uma pintura sinistra. Vários homens em torno de uma mesa, onde se podia ver um outro homem deitado. Completamente despido. A garota assoviou. Uma águia apareceu voando e pousou em frente à Chrystine, que o enrolou o pergaminho e o colocou dentro de um cilindro que havia conjurado e entregou ao animal.

--- Entregue a Remo. Lembre-se de não ser visto de modo algum. E cuide-se – acrescentou e, assim que a ave saiu, voltou-se para Harry. – E eu não estudo em Osíris. Se foi o Sirius que te disse, ele só foi atualizado do que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos agora há pouco – ouviu-se o barulho de gente saindo e se despedindo. – Eu sou _professora_ naquela escola.

---Professora? – Harry estava realmente surpreso.

--- Sim. Eu ensino Poções, Duelos e Artes das Trevas – ela deu de ombros.

--- Você ensina Artes das Trevas? – Rony perguntou cauteloso.

--- Sim – ela olhou o ruivo. – Algum problema?

--- Não responda, Rony – Sirius entrou na sala, seguido de McGonagall e Snape. – É incrível, Chrys. Você tem o gênio da Lilly.

--- Não sei do que você está falando – Chrystine voltou-se para McGonagall. – Quando será a reunião, Minerva? Tenho uma audiência com uma equipe de arqueólogos bruxos no Cairo próxima semana.

--- Os professores se reunirão em Hogwarts este sábado às dez. Não se atrase. Uma vez que o ensino de uma de suas matérias será discutido, convém não faltar muito menos atrasar – McGonagall a olhou com severidade.

--- Eu devia ter imaginado – Christine revirou os olhos. – Então nos vemos sábado às dez. Shi-han, posso falar com você? Em particular?

--- Venha – Snape deu meia volta e saiu, seguido pela jovem.

--- É melhor eu ir, Sirius – e Minerva se voltou aos adolescentes na sala. – Devo dar parabéns aos três, principalmente à senhorita Granger, pelos excelentes N.O.M.s – ela parecia muito orgulhosa. – Nos vemos em Hogwarts.

Depois que McGonagall saiu, todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Rony perguntou:

--- Por que você disse para eu não responder, Sirius?

--- Pelo simples motivo de que você nunca daria ouvidos a ela – Sirius olhou o ruivo. – Assim como nunca daria ouvidos ao Snape se ele começasse a falar das Artes das Trevas. Por mais que a razão estivesse com eles, você nunca os escutaria. O Tiago fez a besteira de brigar com a Lilly e, no final, ela estava certa em fazer o que fez.

--- O que minha mãe fez, Sirius? – Harry olhou para o padrinho como se nunca o tivesse visto.

--- Ela pôs em você uma magia mui antiga, conhecida como Union.

--- Mas esse é um feitiço negro! – Gina exclamou, surpresa.

--- Aí é que você se engana, Gina. Union na verdade é uma magia branca. O problema é que apenas magos mais fortes, a maioria bruxos das trevas, conheciam essa magia. Eu sei disso porque em um dos diários da família Black há uma descrição dele. Como o Tiago não sabia, ele e a Lilly brigaram feio. Parecia uma competição para ver quem gritava mais alto – o animago olhou divertido para Harry – com você aos berros, chorando. A Lilly acabou expulsando o Tiago de casa, mas no final ele voltou, pedindo perdão com o rabo entre as pernas. Mas não sem passar uns dias comigo, levando bronca do Remo, enquanto eu explicava a ele sobre o Union – Sirius riu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. – Tanto Lílian quanto Snape e Chrys (não digam ao Seboso que eu falei isso) tem razão quanto a esse negócio de magia branca e negra. Não existe nada disso, só existe a magia. Essa divisão é uma tolice. Se vocês não sabem, as Maldições Imperdoáveis foram criadas pelos fundadores de Hogwarts – os três soltaram exclamações de surpresa. – Helga Hufflepuff criou a Imperius, Rowena Rawenclaw a Cruciatus e Godric Gryffindor a Avada Kedavra.

--- 'tá brincando, né, Sirius? – Gina perguntou descrente.

--- Não. Salazar Slytherin também criou sua própria Imperdoável, mas nem mesmo Voldemort a conhece. Quanto às outras três, Chrys as conhece como ninguém, a ponto de criar suas próprias maldições.

--- Que tipo de pessoa ela é, Sirius? – Hermione perguntou assombrada.

--- Você já ouviu falar de Vladimir Okasha, Hermione? – Sirius olhou para a garota.

--- O Você-Sabe-Quem africano? – ela franziu o cenho.

--- Existe um Voldemort africano? – Harry olhou com cara de dúvida para o padrinho.

--- Não só existe, como foi o tutor e avô adotivo da Chrys. Ela foi entregue à filha dele, Allis Okasha, que era nossa amiga nos tempos de Hogwarts. Nada mais natural do que ela ter essa afinidade com as Artes das Trevas. Além disso, tem essa amizade com o Snape, que veio não sei de onde – Sirius fez uma careta.

Quando o animago terminou de falar, a porta se abriu e todos viram um filhote de gato, tão pequeno que cabia na palma da mão. Seus olhos eram verdes e o pêlo vermelho-sangue, com várias inscrições do que parecia prata líquida ao longo do corpo. Ele entrou correndo e pulou suavemente no colo de Harry ronronando, deixando o garoto maravilhado por tão exótico felino. Gina soltou uma exclamação encantada e se ajoelhou em frente a Harry, acariciando o filhote:

--- Que linda! Como você consegue ficar nessa forma? São poucos os tenshikurôs que conseguem permanecer na forma de gato!

O bichano olhou para Gina por um momento, antes de se ver um lampejo de garras e a garota cair no chão segurando a mão. O filhote enfiou a cara na barriga de Harry, que olhava preocupado para Gina. Na mão da garota havia manchas vermelhas, únicos vestígios das garras.

--- Não precisam se preocupar. Nessa forma, os arranhões dela são inofensivos. Só coçam bastante – Sirius sorriu. – Você devia ser menos infantil, Chrys. Ou mais tolerante – acrescentou.

Chrystine voltou ao normal, ainda no colo de Harry, envolvendo o pescoço do irmão, enquanto dizia com desprezo:

--- Eu? Infantil? Quem era que estava praticamente dando pulinhos por ver um tenshikurô em forma de gato – Gina a fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto coçava a mão. - Tolerante? Desde quando eu sou tolerante com pessoas fúteis? – nova fuzilada. – Eu vim só avisar que a senhorita Lovegood chegou e que Molly está chamando para jantar – avisou, antes de sussurrar para Harry. – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

Diante do aceno de cabeça do irmão, Chrystine se levantou do colo de Harry e se afastou um pouco enquanto os outros saiam, Rony comentando:

---é melhor irmos logo, antes que mamãe venha brigar conosco.

Harry observou Chrystine se afastando até parar em frente à lareira. As diferenças entre os dois eram poucas. A mesma pele branca, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo formato de rosto. Chrystine era mais baixa do que Harry, mas o garoto tinha esticado durante o verão. Crescera mais em dois meses do quê em dois anos. Os cabelos de Chrystine eram de um vermelho tão intenso que pareciam sangue líquido, de tão lisos e brilhantes, batendo na cintura da jovem. Ela tinha o corpo bem feito, capaz de dar asas à imaginação de um homem. Na testa, uma marca começava a aparecer. Ela falou baixo, os punhos cerrados e a cabeça abaixada:

--- Me perdoe. Mas quando vejo isso fico enojada. Tanta futilidade e confiança excessiva nos outros me fazem querer vomitar.

Harry entendeu imediatamente o que ela quis dizer. Quantas vezes não se perguntara como as pessoas tinham agido normalmente e confiado em qualquer um, mesmo Voldemort estando a solta. Ele ficou calado por um tempo e enfim falou:

--- É um costume difícil de ser abandonado, creio. Sinceramente, eu acho que você está se precipitando no julgamento deles.

--- Eu sei – Chrystine se virou e sorriu tristemente. – Eu sou um ser vivo, posso errar, não é mesmo? Mas, para mim, é difícil confiar em alguém assim, tão fácil – ela se aproximou de Harry e tocou seu rosto delicadamente. – Eu via tudo o que faziam você passar, Harry. Vi quando eles te abandonaram, te viraram as costas quando você mais precisava, pelos motivos mais fúteis – Harry fechou os olhos, vendo o quanto ela tinha razão. – Me perdoe, mas é difícil confiar nesse tipo de pessoas.

--- Tem razão, - Harry a abraçou – mas eles são meus amigos. Apesar de tudo, eles são meus amigos.

Os dois ficaram um tempo abraçados. Quando, enfim, se separaram, Chrystine riu.

--- É incrível como conseguimos nos dar tão bem, sem nunca termos nos visto antes.

--- É verdade – Harry viu que, pela primeira vez, ela sorria sem aquele toque de cinismo que lhe lembrava alguém. – Melhor irmos jantar, antes que a Sra. Weasley venha brigar conosco.

--- 'tá bem – Chrystine revirou os olhos. – Vamos?

--- Claro.

Harry viu o gato rubro reaparecer e pular em seu colo. Leve demais para um gato. Harry caminhou para a cozinha com Chrystine nos braços, notando que tudo estava muito silencioso. Nem mesmo por causa da Sra. Black faziam tanto silêncio. Assim que cruzou a porta, a garoto pulou de seus braços. A cozinha estava completamente escura, mas, no momento seguinte, as luzes se ascenderam, revelando á todos. Os Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, Luna, Fleur, Hagrid e mais alguns membros da Ordem, todos em volta de uma mesa recheada de comida e com um imenso bolo no meio. Eles começaram a cantar parabéns e a cumprimentar Harry. Chrystine, que já havia voltado ao normal, se mantinha um pouco afastada. Mais tarde, deitado em sua cama, Harry sorriu, feliz. Com certeza, esse fora o seu melhor aniversário.

---

Continua

**---**

**Ai, ai, ai. O Harry ta tão feliz. Todo mundo ta tão feliz. Mas por quanto tempo. Próximo capítulo: _Intrigas_. Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Tichha Potter – **Não posso responder a suas perguntas, mas a Ana vai ter uma certa importância na história. A profecia vai dizer muita coisa.

**Knies84 – **Foi mal o capítulo curtinho. Foi mais um interlúdio,né?

**Shelly Malfoy – **Que bom que está gostando!

**Washed Soul – **P/O's? Quem sabe? Snape, gentil? Não, não, não. Mas não posso negar que Chrystine tem um cesto poder sobre ele. Por que? Não digo.

**Lara B. Potter – **Isso foi divertido para você? Quanto a Chrys ser chata com o Harry, esse capítulo deve ter respondido suas dúvidas, não é mesmo? E quanto ao site, é a minha homepage www ponto maysamatemple ponto zip ponto net.


	5. Capítulo 5 Intrigas

**Um Outro Potter**

Capítulo 5 – Intrigas

Hermione e Gina subiram as escadas ainda rindo de uma das brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge. Eles entraram no quarto, mas pararam de rir ao ver quem estava lá. Chrystine estava sentada em uma cama do lado oposto do quarto, enquanto lia um livro de folhas negras e fazia uma ou outra anotação em um pedaço de pergaminho. Definitivamente não tinham gostado dela. Aquela garota havia feito todos de bobos e aquele jeito esnobe não ajudava. Luna estava sentada na cama ao lado, trançando os longos cabelos loiros. Ela sorriu quando as duas entraram e se voltou para Chrystine.

--- Vica sei pemaca ruoti efor da na astumram, Chrys.**(1)**

--- Sei gintao ruoti dalen, Lunny. Sei fuo cir e ceme dalen.**(2)**

Crhystine respondeu se tirar os olhos do livro. Luna suspirou.

--- Você é quem sabe – e se voltou para Gina e Hermione. – Como foram as férias de vocês? – sorriu.

--- As minhas foram ficar trancada aqui no Largo o tempo inteiro – Gina deu de ombros.

--- Eu viajei para a Índia – Hermione sorriu. – Lá é fantástico! O templo de Shiva no distrito de Khajur é incrível!

Chrystine produziu um som de engasgo que não escondia em nada o riso que havia por trás. Hermione se voltou com raiva para a meia-elfa.

--- Algum problema?

--- Não, nenhum – a resposta veio com um toque de reiso e cinismo. – Só que o verdadeiro templo de Shiva se localiza no meio do rio Godvha, que _cruza_ Khajur. O outro é apenas uma distração para que os trouxas não perturbem o templo verdadeiro. Achei que uma bruxa inteligente – ela deu ênfase a essas duas últimas palavras – como você soubesse disso.

--- Você é irritante, sabia? – Gina se levantou de um pulo.

--- Ignore ela, Gina – Hermione olhou com raiva para Chrystine. – Não se pode esperar muita coisa de uma assassina.

Luna e Gina olharam espantadas para Hermione. Chrystine fechou os olhos por um momento e, quando os abriu, estavam voltados para Hermione, carregados do mais puro desprezo.

--- Isso você sabe, não é? – ela inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, a voz perigosamente suave.

--- Eu só notei agora – Hermione fuzilou Chrys com o olhar. – Quando um elfo-negro se junta com qualquer outra criatura, certas características genéticas prevalecem nos filhos. Uma delas são os cabelos negros, impossíveis de mudar a cor, mesmo com feitiços ou poções. Seus cabelos cor-de-sangue me alertaram agora. Quando um elfo, branco ou negro, mata alguém, seus cabelos se tingem de um leve tom vermelho. Se ele matar mais de duas vezes, os cabelos ficam cor-de-sangue.

--- Obrigado pela aula desnecessária – Chrystine sorriu com desprezo. – E com várias informações incorretas, devo acrescentar. Se eu tivesse que lhe dar uma nota de zero a dez, ela com certeza seria quatro.

--- O quê? – Hermione exclamou, parecendo atordoada.

--- Você confia demais nos livros, Hermione – Luna suspirou. – Apenas elfos-negros tem seus cabelos tingidos de vermelho ao matar. E se ele mata mais de _uma_ vez é que seus cabelos ficam cor-de-sangue. E há um feitiço que faz com que a aparência do elfo, _toda_ se ele quiser, mude. Inclusive os cabelos. Nunca entendi por qual motivo você não usa o feitiço nas suas orelhas e nos seus cabelos também, Chrys – ela se virou para a meia-elfa.

--- Pelo mesmo motivo que os professores na África usam máscara. Não se pode confiar em alguém que você desconhece o rosto. Principalmente se esse alguém faz questão de deixar a mostra uma prova de já ter matado – o sorriso, antes de desprezo, agora era cruel. – Arrevoir.

E saiu, levando o livro, o pergaminho e a pena. Hermione e Gina olharam da porta para Luna, que novamente suspirou:

--- Ela não muda. Aturar as aulas dela por um ano vai ser fogo.

--- Como – Gina olhou aturdida para Luna, que sorriu sonhadoramente.

--- É melhor irmos dormir, não? Boa noite, garotas.

E deitou, sem mais explicações. Vencidas, Gina e Hermione se deitaram. A noite fora longa e exaustiva.

---

Continua...

---

**(1)** - Você não parece muito afim de se enturmar, Chrys.

**(2)** - Não gostei muito delas, Lunny. Não fui com a cara delas.

Parece que o clubinho _EU ODEIO A CHRYS_ vai aumentar consideravelmente agora, não? Mas será que vocês tem razão? E, no início da conversa, a Chrys e a Luna estão falando em élfico. Mas normalmente os elfos falam inglês. Ta aí o capítulo. Desculpem pela demora gente. E respondendo aos reviews:

**knies84** - Tem certeza disso? Que o Rony e a Mione nunca abandonaram o Harry? Então deixa eu te refrescar a memória. Terceiro ano, todos achavam que Bichento estava morto, Mione brigada com o Rony e acabou brigando com o Harry quando ele tentou pôr panos quentes na história. Isso não é futilidade? Você brigar com um amigo porquê ele tentou ajudar? Quarto ano, Torneio Tribuxo. Preciso dizer algo? O Rony não foi fútil por ficar contra o Harry quando ele foi escolhido pelo cálice? Ele nem ao menos escutou o que o nosso moreno disse! E quanto a Gina, é ciúme de irmã mais nova mesmo. Ela sabe que a ruivinha tinha uma queda pelo Harry e não gosta muito dessa idéia.

**Iha **- u.u Exagerou. Acho que vou te deixar na seca da fic, sabe. Você já leu até parte do oito, acho e agora vou deixar você ler apenas quando eu atualizar aqui no sabe? Deu vontade de fazer uma maldade contigo, sabe? XD

**Lila** - Tá aí o capítulo, Lila. Como você tanto insistiu u.u Esclareça suas dúvidas agora.

**Luana** - Cara... valeu! o.o Você também entendeu a Chrys, que bom! Isso me deixa tão feliz.

É, foram poucos, reviews, mas tá aí o capítulo. Em breve eu vou postar o 6, Desabafos e também uma nova fic, a pedidos. As Crônicas Potter é completamente AU e o Harry não aparece muito, mas é bem divertido. Podem esperar que em breve eu vou estar postando E NÃO É MENTIRA! Pelo menos eu espero estar postando logo...


	6. Capítulo 6 Desabafo

**Um Outro Potter**

Capítulo 6 – Desabafo

Duas semanas se passaram desde a primeira semana de Chrystine na Ordem. Ela quase não parava no Largo, saindo a toda hora. Gina e Hermione adoravam aquilo, Harry é que não gostava. Até descobrir que toda noite ela ficava até altas horas na biblioteca, estudando e preparando aulas. Depois dessas descoberta, eles começaram a passar esse tempo juntos, Chrystine contando sobre sua vida. Mas uma conversa ficara marcada na mente de Harry.

_Harry __riu. Apesar de dura, a vida de Chrystine fora divertida. O jeito severo que ela sempre tinha era apenas mais uma máscara. Eles estavam a uma semana em Grimmald Place e essa era a segunda noite que passavam juntos, conversando. E, durante essa semana, uma coisa ficara martelando na cabeça de Harry._

_--- Como você se tornou professora, Chrys?_

_Os olhos de Chrystine escureceram e ela suspirou._

_--- Eu temia que você fizesse essa pergunta – a jovem afundou um pouco na cadeira em que estava. – Em Osíris, os melhores alunos se tornam professores. Mas não sem antes passar por um teste – ela engoliu em seco. – Para cada matéria, os concorrentes lutam entre si, até que só reste um. Algumas lutas são de vida ou morte – um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Harry. – O aluno que sobrar terá que lutar com o professor da matéria. Essa luta é de vida ou morte, queira o finalista ou não. Ou ele mata ou, se o professor não for misericordioso, ele morre. E nenhum dos meus professores era misericordioso._

_ --- Isso quer dizer – Harry hesitou, temeroso da resposta – que você já matou?_

_ Chrystine assentiu e depois disse, a voz demonstrando profunda tristeza e dor:_

_ --- Eles eram meus professores prediletos. Meu único consolo é saber que eles morreram orgulhosos de mim e que a morte era melhor do que a humilhação de viver, sabendo que foram vencidos por uma garota de doze anos. Se você prestar atenção, aniki, verá que minhas orelhas não estão disfarçadas por feitiços, diferente do Olho da Deusa. Quando um elfo negro mata, seus cabelos se tingem de um leve vermelho. Se ele voltar a repetir tal ato, os cabelos ficam da cor do sangue derramado. Eu quase não mudei minha aparência para que ela me lembre que, um dia, dei fim a vidas humanas. A Granger e a Weasley já sabem. A Granger demorou horas para notar e, quando a ficha caiu, tivemos uma discussão. Eu, ela e a Weasley. Por isso eu demoro tanto para ir para o quarto._

_ --- Chrys… - Harry notou que os olhos dela estavam excessivamente brilhantes,_

_ --- Eu odeio quem julga as pessoas só por seus atos, aparências ou personalidade. Pessoas que só buscam o lado ruim nos outros – as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo belo rosto. – Odeio, odeio, odeio!_

_ Chrystine socou a poltrona, a dor estampada no rosto, as lágrimas correndo livres. Harry se levantou e se ajoelhou em frente à irmã, a abraçando sem nada dizer. Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, até que Chrystine se acalmou. Ela se afastou um pouco de Harry e falou, os olhos fechados:_

_ --- Elas me julgam sem saber pelo que passei. Sem saber, que, quando eu matei pela primeira vez, eu tinha só sete anos e foi para me defender de um homem que tentara abusar de mim. Eu estava passeando pelo centro do Cairo quando ele me pegou e me arrastou até um beco escuro. Me encontraram horas depois, coberta de sangue, olhando, em estado de choque, para o cadáver do homem. Eu tinha nas mãos a adaga que sempre carregava comigo. Empapada de sangue. Passei dias e noites sem dormir, apenas chorando. Passei quatro anos sem falar, traumatizada – a voz de Chrystine estava trêmula, as lágrimas voltando a correr. Harry apertou levemente a mão da irmã, a incitando a continuar. – Quando meus professores me falaram que eu era um dos escolhidos para lutar pelo cargo, eu entrei em desespero. Falei para eles do meu trauma e eles me disseram que foi exatamente por ele que eu fora escolhida. Um dia eu teria que enfrentar esse problema, foi o que eles disseram. Um dia eu teria que enfrentar a morte. Melhor que fosse a causando – ela abriu os olhos, as lágrimas ainda correndo. – Eles me amavam a ponto de se sacrificar por mim, me fazendo superar meus próprios limites, já que eu enfrentei os três professores de uma só vez. Meus professores, minha família adotiva, minhas servas. Todos me incentivando, me dando força para seguir adiante e vencer._

_ --- E eu aqui, me preocupando em salvar o mundo e pôr a vida dos outros em risco – Harry se levantou, dando as costas para a irmã, amargurado._

_ --- Não fale assim, meu irmão – Chrystine abraçou Harry por trás. – Você nem ao menos sabia que eu existia. Fora essas coisas, minha vida foi feliz. Tenho uma família que me ama, mesmo sendo adotiva, tenho amigos fiéis que adoro – Harry se virou para a irmã, que agora sorria. – Apesar de quê o mundo inteiro desconfia de alguns deles._

_ --- Por que? – o garoto perguntou curioso._

_ --- Porque eles são vampiros – Chrystine riu diante da cara que Harry fez. – Um deles é um Antigo._

_ --- Vampiros? – Harry sussurrou._

_ Chrystine riu mais ainda. O resto da noite foi ela contando sobre seus amiguinhos dentuços._

Harry sorriu enquanto se lembrava da descrição de um dos amigos vampiros de Chrystine. Sua irmã era realmente louca. Tanto que começara a ensinar-lhe magia avançada e a utilizar seus poderes de elfo e tenshikurô. Olhou para o relógio. Sete horas. Tinha acordado realmente cedo. Depois de se vestir, o garoto desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha. Só não imaginava encontrar aquela agitação.

Reviews, reviews, PLEASE! E, pra quem deu tempo comentar:

**Knies84 **– Que bom que te convenci;

**Lilly Eveling ou Lila** – não demorei nem um pouco dessa vez XD

Axo que é só. Xauzinho.


	7. Capítulo 7 – Ataque aos Abott

**Um Outro Potter**

Capítulo 7 – Ataque aos Abott

O sr.Weasley, Lupin, Thonks e Gui estavam sentados na mesa. A Sra.Weasley estava ao pé do fogão. Sirius andava de um lado. Todos com a preocupação estampada no rosto. Sirius parou de repente e disse:

--- Pra mim chega de esperar. Eu vou atrás dela.

--- Mas Chrystine disse que devíamos ficar aqui – Gui exclamou, ainda mais preocupado.

--- Não quero nem saber – o animago se preparou para desaparatar .

_--- Carius._

Todos viram Sirius ser preso por cordas douradas e cair no chão ao se desequilibrar. E, quando viraram para a porta, se depararam com Harry, que apontava a varinha para o padrinho.

--- Não vou permitir que você faça como naquele dia, indo direto para uma armadilha sem nem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências – disse calmamente. – E, caso você tente aparatar… _Protetium ect aparatus!_

Uma fumaça negra e densa envolveu Sirius até ser absorvida pelo solo. O animago ainda tentou, em vão, aparatar e então se voltou para Harry.

--- Por que fez isso, Harry? – perguntou, magoado. - Tiago nunca faria algo assim comigo.

--- Eu não esqueci o que aconteceu no Ministério – o garoto caminhou lentamente, sob o olhar atônito de todos que estavam na cozinha, e se agachou ao lado do padrinho. – Passei acho que dois meses tendo pesadelos com você atravessando aquele maldito véu. Pesadelos que misturavam a morte de Cedrico com a sua. E você acha que eu vou deixar você repetir aquela loucura?! – a voz do garoto, antes calma, se descontrolou. Harry respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. – E eu não sou meu pai, entenda isso, por Merlin – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. - Pelo que entendi, minha irmã saiu para fazer alguma coisa para a Ordem. Se você quer ir atrás dela é porquê não confia nos poderes da Chrys.

--- O problema, Harry – Lupin começou, cauteloso, - é que Chrystine não foi fazer nenhum trabalho para a Ordem – o garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ela foi para o meio de um ataque de Comensais a uma família bruxa. E ela foi sozinha.

--- Por acaso vocês não confiam na Chrys? – Harry perguntou.

Todos ficaram calados. Foi quando as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e Chrystine saiu rapidamente do fogo, amparando uma garota loira, que Harry reconheceu ser Ana Abott. Logo em seguida, um rapaz loiro saiu da lareira e lançou um jato de água no fogo e executou um feitiço logo em seguida. Os três estavam bastante feridos, Chrystine com um enorme ferimento na barriga, a blusa empapada de sangue. Ela sentou Ana em uma cadeira e saiu sem falar nada. Harry murmurou um feitiço anulador que libertou Sirius no mesmo momento em que o rapaz se aproximou de Ana, que desabou no choro. O Sr.Weasley, Lupin e Gui se aproximaram dos dois, mas foram bruscamente empurrados por Chrystine, que se ajoelhou em frente à Ana, uma caixa de poções na mão.

--- Ana – chamou. – Ana, olha para mim – vendo que não conseguia acalmar a garota enfiou um frasco na boca dela. – Bebe, anda.

E obrigou a garota a beber o conteúdo do frasco. Um segundo depois, Ana caiu desacordada na cadeira. Chrystine se voltou para os outros.

--- Remo. Gui – chamou. – Coloquem-na na minha cama. Thonks, assegure que ninguém a acordará.

Os três murmuraram um _sim_ baixo e saíram levando Ana. Sirius arriscou:

--- E os outros? Julian e Lorien?

--- Meus pais estão mortos. Só eu e minha irmã sobrevivemos.

Foi o rapaz que respondeu, como se dissesse a fórmula da poção do sono. Ele tinha vários ferimentos no rosto e no corpo. A sra.Weasley finalmente falou:

---Chrystine, Lucien. Sentem-se, para que possamos cuidar desses ferimentos.

Chrystine a ignorou e olhou para Harry, que tinha uma pergunta muda nos olhos.

--- Cuide de Lucien, Molly. Harry, venha comigo.

Disse, enquanto saia da cozinha. Harry a seguiu até a biblioteca. Uma vez lá, ela sentou-se na escrivaninha que havia no lugar e, remexendo nas gavetas, pegou uma caixa de madeira. Chrystine fechou os olhos por um momento e, quando os abriu, estavam repletos da mais pura dor. Algumas lágrimas se atreveram a cair, mas ela as deteve. A meia elfa balançou a cabeça e mandou.

--- Pergunte. Dá para notar que você quer me perguntar algo.

--- O... – Harry hesitou. – O que aconteceu?

--- Os Abott foram atacados. Eu estava falando com Lucien pela lareira esta manhã, quando o ataque começou. Eu me meti lareira adentro e fui ajudar a família. Os pais de Lucien e Ana foram mortos. Não resistiram ao ataque. Eram cerca de vinte comensais, não contei. Acho que só uns cinco sobreviveram a mim e a Lucien – a voz dela tinha um quê de tristeza. Ela pegou um frasco na caixa e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo de um só gole. – Julian e Lorien eram pessoas excelentes. Me tratavam como uma filha – Chrystine suspirou. – Isso vai me causar problemas. Ana está em estado de choque, tenho de ajudá-la. Logo hoje que eu iria viajar.

--- Viajar? – Harry a olhou surpreso. – Mas para onde?

--- Anagura – ela retirou a blusa rasgada, para vergonha de Harry, que se virou. – Pare com isso, sou sua irmã. E tenho que cuidar desses ferimentos.

Harry se virou a contragosto e olhou irmã. Chrystine tinha mais ferimentos do que pensava, mas não pode deixar de reparar em seu belo corpo. A barriga sem saliências e bem desenvolvida, os seios um pouco grandes envolvidos por faixas. Ela conjurou um pano e um blusão branco limpo e umedeceu o pano com o conteúdo de um outro frasco. Chrystine fez uma leve careta ao passar o pano pelo ferimento na barriga, que parecia ser o mais profundo.

--- 'tá doendo muito? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

--- Um pouco. Mas já tive ferimentos piores, além das Cruciatus que já levei – Harry fez uma careta. – Não faça essa cara. Você também já teve ferimentos piores e já levou algumas Cruciatus. Não tanto quanto eu, mas já levou.

--- Quando começam suas aulas, Chrys? – o garoto perguntou.

--- Daqui a uma semana – Chrystine continuou a cuidar dos ferimentos, agora os fechando.

--- E por que você ia para Anagura hoje?

---- Porque uma Supreme Lady élfica tem obrigações com seu povo. Duas vezes por ano eu vou até o reino ver como as coisas estão. No meio de agosto e no feriado de Natal. Tenho cuidado de todos os assuntos do reino por nós dois. Quando não estou lá, quem cuida de tudo é a nossa tia, Siara, e os Alto Antigos, além dos outros Lords. Durante o ano, a tia me contata quando necessita da minha opinião para decisões importantes. Decisões essas que agora você vai me ajudar a tomar.

--- Eu?!? – Harry exclamou surpreso.

--- Você não é meu irmão e o Supreme Lord? – o garoto acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Então?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, a porta se abriu e Lucien entrou na biblioteca. Chrystine apresentou-os.

--- Este é Lucien Abott, Harry. Lucien, meu irmão Harry.

--- Prazer – ele acenou com a cabeça para Harry. – Eu posso ter visto você só de roupas de baixo muitas vezes, Isis, ou até mesmo sem elas, mas duvido que as outras pessoas dessa casa já tenham tido essa visão maravilhosa, mas que provavelmente vai chocá-los.

O olhar de Lucien e Chrystine se cruzou e ela falou:

--- Pode nos dar um minuto, Harry?

Harry ficou surpreso com o pedido, mas saiu. Ele olhou para a porta fechada da biblioteca com irritação. Não havia gostado muito de Lucien, muito menos do comentário apimentado dele. Para alguém que acabara de perder os pais, ele parecia muito frio e indiferente. Quando chegou à cozinha, encontrou uma Gina e Hermione confusas observando a senhora Weasley, que olhava a todo instante para a porta. Quando ela viu Harry, sorriu e o chamou:

--- Harry, querido. Venha tomar seu café. Com o que houve você não comeu nada. Chrys e Lucien estão na biblioteca?

--- Estão – Harry respondeu, enquanto se sentava à mesa. – Chrys está terminando de cuidar dos ferimentos – Gina e Mione arregalaram os olhos.

--- Chrys é mesmo louca – a Sra.Weasley suspirou. – Como pôde se meter no meio de um ataque de Comensais? – ela resmungou, enquanto servia Harry. – Ela falou se ia viajar, querido?

--- Ela disse que teria que cuidar da Abott e que, por isso, não ia poder viajar mais. Acho que ela só vai daqui a uma semana, que é quando as aulas dela começam – Harry respondeu. – Onde estão o Sr.Weasley, Sirius e os outros.

--- Arthur e Sirius foram para o Ministério resolver as coisas do ataque, Gui foi para Gringotes e Remo foi cuidar de alguns problemas. Já Tonks, ela está cuidando da menina Abott – ela voltou a cuidar do fogão. – Não duvido nada que a Chrys tenha que responder um inquérito por assassinato. Ela deve ter saído matando todos os Comensais que se meteram na frente dela – novo suspiro por parte da mulher mais velha.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e continuou a comer em silêncio, sem querer olhar para Gina e Hermione. Elas com certeza iriam contar para Rony tudo o que tinham ouvido e depois os três iriam interrogá-lo, mesmo contra sua vontade. Era sempre assim. Todos ouviram a porta da cozinha se abrir e o cheiro de sabonete inundou o lugar.

--- Onde tem chocolate, Molly? – Chrystine perguntou.

Ela estava vestindo um yukata** (1)** branco, os cabelos vinho presos em um coque frouxo com algumas mechas soltas, o rosto frio e indiferente.

--- Primeiro tome café, querida – a Sra.Weasley falou, gentil. – Você não comeu nada e doce em jejum não faz bem a saúde.

--- Eu não estou de jejum – Chrystine respondeu, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry. – Eu já devo ter tomado umas quatro poções diferentes até agora.

--- Quatro?! – Hermione exclamou surpresa. – O Ministério diz claramente que uma pessoa saudável não deve tomar mais do que duas poções diferentes por dia.

--- E? Eu não tomei nem metade das que eu normalmente tomo – Chrys deu de ombros. – Eu só tomei uma revigorante, uma para diminuir a dor, uma para estancar e outra para repor o sangue, além de uma calmante bem leve.

--- Poções não alimentam ninguém, Chrys – a Sra. Weasley insistiu. – Coma alguma coisa.

--- Tudo bem, Molly, tudo bem. Você poderia preparar um chocolate quente para mim enquanto preparo um chá, por favor? – ela pediu. – O efeito da poção que dei para Ana é curto e vai acabar logo, logo.

--- Claro, querida – a Sra.Weasley sorriu. – Vocês também querem chocolate, crianças? Por causa dos dementadores, o tempo anda meio frio.

Os três aceitaram o chocolate oferecido. Chrystine colocou água para ferver enquanto a Sra.Weasley preparava o chocolate. Desde a confusão no Ministério, Voldemort começara a agir mais abertamente. Ele levara os dementadores a abandonar Azkaban, provocando uma fuga em massa de Comensais e obrigando a prisão a ser guardada por bruxos. Da fuga, poucos Comensáis foram recapturados, mas a tropa de elite permanecia solta. Lúcio Malfoy fora inocentado sobre o pretexto de que estivera sob a maldição Imperius, argumento que, surpreendentemente, fora confirmado. E desde a agregação dos dementadores ao Lord das Trevas o tempo estava meio frio e as ruas, enevoadas.

---Chrys – a meio-elfa olhou para a Sra.Weasley. – Você sabe por que as cartas de Hogwarts ainda não chegaram?

--- É porque alguns professores ainda não tinham chegado a um acordo quanto aos livros. Algo sobre nossos livros serem por demasia avançados – Chrystine continuou a preparar o chá – e conterem um quê de magia negra.

--- Como assim nossos? – Hermione perguntou.

--- Meus e dos outros professores de Osíris. Os únicos que não tiveram problemas com isso fomos eu, Falcon, Brian e Lian. Hagrid adorou o programa que Lian escolheu – Chrystine suspirou. – Mas nós duas recebemos advertências.

--- Bom dia.

Rony e Luna entraram juntos na cozinha, o ruivo parecendo um pouco constrangido. Devia ser pelo fato de Luna parecer mais sonhadora que o normal.

--- Pra quem? – Chrystine respondeu seca, ao ver uma coruja aparecer com uma carta roxa que pareça ser do Ministério. – Acabei de receber uma intimação – disse ao abrir e ler a carta.

A carta queimou nas mãos de Chrystine sob o olhar indiferente da jovem. Gina e Hermione trocaram um olhar desgostoso antes de se levantarem.

--- Poderia levar o nosso chocolate lá para cima, mamãe? – Gina perguntou. – Eu e Mione vamos para o quarto,

--- Tudo bem, queridas – a Sra. Weasley sorriu.

--- Incomodem Ana e juro que faço vocês desejarem nunca ter nascido – Chrystine ameaçou, a face tranqüila, enquanto colocava chá em uma leiteira. – Chá, Harry?

Harry recusou perplexo. Chrystine já havia uma ou duas vezes implicado com as duas, mas nunca ameaçado. E muito menos usado aquela tranqüilidade letal. Gina, Mione e Rony estavam perplexos. As duas garotas se olharam apreensivas, antes de saírem, enquanto Rony caia em uma cadeira. A Sra.Weasley suspirou e Luna sorriu.

--- Péssimo humor hoje, hein? – ela olhou para Chrystine. – Eu aceitaria um chá.

Chrystine serviu Luna e depois sentou ao lado da garota.Rony olhou confuso para Harry, que deu de ombros. Foi quando o barulho de coisas caindo lhes chamou a atenção e os quadros começaram a berrar, a voz da sra.Black se sobressaindo as outras, fazendo a sra.Weasley correr para cala-los. Chrystine ficou sentada, bebendo calmamente o chocolate que a mulher mais velha preparara, os olhos fechados displicentemente. Eles ouviram um grito de surpresa e todos, menos Luna e Chrystine se levantaram. A sra.Weasley entrou furiosa na cozinha.

--- CHRYSTINE LÍLIAN AMÉLIE POTTER! – berrou. – APAGUE IMEDIATAMENTE AQUELE FOGO!

--- Não – a meio-elfa não se alterou.

--- ESTÁ QUERENDO PÔR FOGO NA CASA INTEIRA E AINDA POR CIMA MATAR ALGUÉM? – a sra.Weasley estava realmente furiosa.

--- Não – Chrystine se levantou, inalterável. – As chamas se restringirão aos quadros. Eles já estavam me enchendo – ela conjurou uma bandeja com chá, alguns biscoitos e uma xícara com chocolate. – Vou subir. Ana irá acordar em breve e Lucien não conseguirá lidar com ela sozinho.

--- Posso ir com você, Chrys? – Harry se levantou.

--- Claro.

Eles saíram da cozinha e, quando chegaram ao corredor, repleto de fumaça por sinal, ela disse:

--- Use o feitiço purificador de ar. A palavra cabalística é _Anodórus_.

Harry obedeceu imediatamente. No segundo seguinte, toda a fumaça havia desaparecido. Dos quadros, só haviam restado montinhos de cinza no chão.

--- O que foi tudo isso, afinal? – ele estava confuso. – A ameaça, os quadros.

--- Estou deprimida, irritada – Chrystine deu de ombros. – O resto foi mera conseqüência – eles haviam parado na porta do quarto das garotas. – Um _Alorromora_ deve bastar. Sem varinha – acrescentou.

Harry se concentrou. Ergueu a mão e sussurrou "_Alorromora_", mas nada aconteceu. Respirou fundo e tentou novamente. A porta se escancarou com força, batendo na parede e quase voltando a se fechar, sendo impedida por Harry, fazendo Gina e Hermione olharem em sua direção, surpresas. Lucien, que estava sentado ao lado da cama onde Ana estava, sequer se moveu. Continuou de olhos fechados, cabeça abaixada e braços e pernas cruzados.

--- Ótimo – Chrystine elogiou, enquanto entrava no quarto e depositava a bandeja numa cômoda ao lado da cama de Abott. – Mas com a potência um tanto exagerada, eu diria. Teremos que trabalhar mais isso, depois. Quanto tempo, Lucien?

--- Dois minutos ou menos – ele respondeu, sem se mover um centímetro.

Harry olhou para Gina e Hermione. Esta última lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. Enquanto isso, Chrystine se aproximou de Lucien e, abaixando-se a seu lado, começou a sussurrar-lhe no ouvido. O jovem de vez em quando balançava a cabeça em sinal de negativa e sussurrava algo de volta. Hermione perguntou reprovadora:

--- Por acaso você executou um feitiço agora a pouco, Harry?

--- Sim, por quê? – o moreno perguntou, apreensivo com as reações da amiga.

---Por que? Simplesmente porque somos proibidos de fazer magia durante as férias, Harry! – Hermione disse, histérica.

---Cale-se – Chrystine mandou, ríspida.

Ana começou a mexer-se. Primeiro piscou os olhos, antes de se sentar e levar a mão à cabeça. No segundo seguinte, desatou a chorar e se arranhar, em meio a gritos de i_"Não pode ser"_, _"Não é verdade"_/i. Lucien fez menção de se aproximar, mas parou a um gesto de Chrystine, que se sentou ao lado de Ana e chamou:

---Ana – chamou sem efeito. – Ana, presta atenção em mim – a garota não parava de chorar e gritar. – Ana...

PAFT. Sem conseguir se fazer ouvir, Chrystine deu um forte tapa no rosto de Ana, deixando todos estupefatos.

---Acalme-se – sua voz era fria e incrivelmente assustadora, assim como seus olhos naquele instante. – É uma ordem.

Ana tocou o lado do rosto onde Chrystine batera e que estava de um vermelho intenso. Parara de chorar e parecia tão espantada quanto Harry, Gina e Hermione. Lucien, que se levantara de um salto, voltou a sentar-se e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Chrystine continou, vendo que tinha agora a atenção completa de Ana.

--- Acalme-se. Você está fazendo um papel lamentável. Por acaso se esqueceu de tudo o que Lucien e eu lhe ensinamos? – sua voz era dura, as seus olhos estavam com um expressão mais suave. – Uma hora você teria que enfrentar uma coisa dessas e agora que ela chegou, você age pior do que uma criança! – censurou.

---Pare com isso! – Hermione protestou. – Ela acabou de perder os pais e você fala desse jeito!

---Não se meta, Granger – foi tudo o que Chrys disse.

--- Enfrente a realidade e, por pior que ela seja, não fuja nunca – Lucien se levantou e sentou ao lado da irmã, ignorando o olhar fulminante que Hermione lançou a Chrystine. – Foi isso que te ensinamos. E você parece estar querendo fugir. A negação vai te levar a nada.

Harry olhou para Gina e Hermione, que pareciam hipnotizadas pelas palavras de Lucien e Chrystine. A meio-elfa continuou.

--- Chore, berre, esperneie. Faça o que quiser, mas não fuja, não negue a realidade. Não se pode deixar-se levar pela dor, ou ela consumirá sua alma.

--- Não seja fraca e enfrente o destino – Ana se aninhou nos braços do irmão, as lágrimas voltando a correr, agora num choro silencioso. – Você viveu como os outros, afundada na doce ilusão da vida. Mas já é hora de despertar para a realidade da morte.

Vendo que estavam completamente deslocados ali. Harry cutucou Gina e Hermione e apontou para fora. Os três saíram rápida e silenciosamente. O moreno já ia para a biblioteca, mas foi puxado por Mione em direção a sala onde ficava a tapeçaria dos Black.

--- Ei! – protestou.

--- Você vai explicar para a gente o que está acontecendo hoje – Hermione olhou feio para Harry. – As coisas estão muito estranhas por aqui hoje.

--- Concordo com você, Mione. E nem adianta fugir – acrescentou para o meio-elfo.

Harry soltou um suspiro resignado. Quando eles abriram à porta, tiveram a certeza de que muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo hoje em Gimmauld Place. A cena com que se depararam e que os deixou tão surpresos era nada mais, nada menos, do quê Rony e Luna muito entretidos se agarrando. Harry não conseguiu se controlar e soltou uma tremenda gargalhada, chamando a atenção do jovem casal, que se separou e ambos olharam vermelhos para ele.

--- Bem que a Chrys falou – o rapaz não conseguia parar de rir. – Ela disse que algo desagradável ia acontecer hoje, mas eu nunca imaginei que ela estivesse se referindo a vocês. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje.

Harry chorava de tanto rir. Rony olhou feio para o moreno. Gina e Hermione não conseguiam articular uma palavra ou sequer se mover.

--- E, por acaso, eu e Luna estarmos juntos é algo desagradável ou engraçado?

--- Para a Chrys é desagradável! – Harry diminuiu o riso. – Ela adora a Luna, mas odeia você! Quanto à graça do assunto, eu não vou dizer – de repente o rapaz pareceu pensativo. – E, pelo visto, quem vai pagar pelo mau humor da minha irmã sou eu.

Hermione finalmente saiu do transe em que se encontrava e gaguejou:

--- Como assim, você? – ela não tirava os olhos de Rony.

--- Ela está te dando aulas, né, Harry? – Luna sorriu.

--- É – o moreno assentiu. – Ontem a noite ela estava com um mau humor infernal e acabou cobrando de muito de mim.

--- Chrys é uma ótima professora, mas é muito severa – a loira comentou.

--- Você está tomando aulas com aquela louca? – Gina olhou feio para Harry.

--- Ela não é louca – Harry protestou. – Tá, ela é um pouquinho doida, sim – ele corrigiu, - mas é verdade que ela está me dando aulas de magia avançada – confessou.

--- E o que diabos está acontecendo nessa casa hoje, afinal? – Hermione mudou de assunto.

--- Os Abott foram atacados está manhã – todos, menos Luna, soltaram um grito de horror. – Pelo que sei, os únicos sobreviventes são os irmãos Ana e Lucien Abott.

--- Chrys deve estar mal mesmo – Luna comentou, triste. – O mau humor dela não é a toa – suspirou. – Sem contar a intimação.

--- E o que vai acontecer com Ana? – Hermione sussurrou.

--- Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas acho que ela precisa de um tempo só – Harry chutou uma pedrinha invisível.

O silêncio tomou conta do ar. Mais um ataque. Mais uma família despedaçada. Todos estavam tão envolvidos empensamentos que, quando gritos foram ouvidos, todos se sobressaltaram. A voz irritada da Sra.Weasley chegou até eles, mas não conseguiram entender o que ela berrava.

---Vou ver o que está acontecendo – Harry começou a sair da sala.

--- Vou com você, Harry – Gina correu para alcançar o moreno. – Quem diria, hein? Rony e Luna – comentou, quando já estavam no meio do caminho para a cozinha.

--- Estou tão surpreso quanto você – Harry falou. – Mas estou feliz pelos dois – ele parou em frente à porta fechada da cozinha.

--- ISSO É IRRESPONSABILIDADE DA SUA PARTE, CHRYSTINE! ELE SÓ TEM DEZESSEIS ANOS! – os gritos da Sra.Weasley foram novamente ouvidos.

--- E eu ainda nem tenho quinze, Molly – a voz de Chrystine veio gélida. – Estamos numa guerra e ele é quem mais está em evidência. O Harry _precisa_, ouviu bem?, precisa saber se defender.

--- Para quê, se nós estamos aqui para protegê-lo? – a Sra.Weasley rebateu.

--- Se estão aqui para protegê-lo, então onde estavam quando ele foi parar, no ano passado, no Ministério, junto de outros estudantes, _sua _filha junto inclusive? – Chrystine contra-atacou, ácida. – Quando ele, no quarto ano, enfrentou sozinho o Lord, estando cercado de Comensáis?

--- Não foram coisas que pudéssemos evitar, Chrys – a voz de Sirius foi ouvida.

--- Você cale a boca, Sirius – a meio-elfa mandou. – Você foi to irresponsável quanto ele, no ano passado. Eu digo e repito. Ele precisa saber se defender. Ele não é como eu que, com 3 anos, já manejava uma varinha com perfeição.

­ --- Chrys tem razão – Lupin falou. – Não é sempre que estaremos por perto para ajudá-lo. Mas o fato dele ser um menor, Harry Potter ainda por cima, estar usando magia aqui pode chamar a atenção do Ministério, Chrystine.

--- Ele está usando uma varinha irrastreável e o fato dele ter dezesseis anos não é meramente simbólico para o povo élfico, você sabe disso – Chrystine retrucou, fria. – Sem contar que a presença de adultos na casa torna difícil o rastreamento. Parem de tratá-lo como criança. Isso é uma guerra e não há espaço para crianças numa guerra. Ensinem ele como se proteger e ele estará sempre seguro. O tratem como bebê e ele morrerá nas mãos de Voldemort como tal, fazendo o mundo que conhecemos ruir.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Eles usaram o silêncio que se seguiu como deixa para entrarem na cozinha. Todos olharam para os dois adolescentes quando ele entraram. Chrystine se levantou e começou a sair, enquanto dizia:

--- Vou ver o que faço como Ministério. Tenho que contatar meu avô e a escola, além de diversas outras coisas para fazer. Não me esperem para o jantar, devo voltar bem depois do anoitecer. Vou levar Lucien comigo. Saio em dez minutos.

E se retirou. Lupin soltou um suspiro, enquanto a Sra.Weasley bufou.

--- Vamos dar um jeito naquelas cabeças de elfos domésticos, Molly – Lupin falou. – Chrys encontrou ontem o feitiço de cola usado nelas.

--- Vamos – a mulher concordou. – Venham ajudar, vocês dois.

--- Sim, mamãe – Gina obedeceu.

--- Eu já vou, Sra.Weasley – Harry falou. – Eu só quero dar uma palavrinha com Sirius.

---Claro, querido – Molly deu um sorriso gentil ao rapaz.

Harry esperou ficar sozinho como padrinho antes de falar o que desejava.

--- Eu queria pedir desculpa, Sirius. Eu passei dos limites, hoje mais cedo – o rapaz abaixou a cabeça.

--- Sem problema, Harry – Sirius deu um sorriso cansado. - Acho que eu precisava daquilo para notar que você só parece com Tiago na aparência. Remo vivia me dizendo isso, mas eu precisava que algo acontecesse para assimilar.

--- Eu... me desculpe, Sirius.

--- Sou eu quem devo desculpas – animago se levantou e parou em frente ao afilhado. – Eu não devia ser tão impulsivo.

--- Então vamos ter que aprender juntos a não sermos tão impulsivos, porque eu sofro do mesmo problema – Harry riu.

--- Você parece mais com Lilly do que eu imaginava – Sirius sorriu.

--- Obrigado, padrinho – Harry abraçou o animago.

--- Sem problemas, meu garoto, sem problemas.

Sirius abraçou Harry de volta. Era hora dos dois recomeçarem. Eles não percebera Chrystine na porta, que sorriu levemente antes de sair.

--- Agora, vamos ajudar Molly, antes que ela volte a gritar – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

--- Claro, claro.

Harry riu. Esse tinha sido inegavelmente um dia e tanto.

_Continua..._

**(1)**Yukata: kimono informal de verão muito usado em termas japonesas. É bem leve e fácil de retirar, além de ótimo para dormir. A Chrys só usa as faixas e a roupa de baixo com o kimono, normalmente.

Bem, pessoal. Tudo o que eu posse dizer é mil desculpas pelo atraso e acho que devo explicações. É o seguinte: desde que eu postei o último capítulo - a quase um ano, por sinal - aconteceu de tudo na minha vida. O colégio se tornou mais puxado, meu pc deu problema ao quadrado, eu passei um mês viajando, entrei para o terceiro ano agora em 2007, fiquei doente mais vezes do que gostaria. Tudo isso se funtou e nem deu para postar atualizações, sem contar que o pc não é só meu e tenho que dividí-lo com mais três pessoas e creio que todo mundo sabe como é a vida de pré-vestibulandos. Um aviso: PESSOAL, POR FAVOR, DEIXEM EMAIL PARA CONTATO A FIM DE QUE EU MANDE AVISO SOBRE ATUALIZAÇÃO!!!!! Eu pretendo atualizar com mais freqüência, apesar do vestibular e eu já iniciei o capítulo 10, que promete ser bem longo. Vou começar a digitar o 8 assim que possível, então... Agora vamos aos reviews:

**Lilly Eveling: **É bom saber que alguém gostou da Chrys. Quanto a gostar da Gina e da Mione... Acho que o gênio da nossa meio-elfa não ajuda muito, não é mesmo?

** Srta.Kinimoto:** Quer dizer que você não gosta de Harry e Gina? Acho que você vai adorar uma coisa que eu tô pondo no capítulo 10... NYOHOHOHOHO. Quanto ao Draco... quem sabe ele não fique com a nossa Supreme Lady? Ou talvez ele prefira outro tipo de ruiva. XD No fim, quem vai decidir quem fica com quem são os leitores. Eu devo me adaptar a eles, não é mesmo?

**Mee Ridle:** Você diz que ela faz igualzinho, mas devo te lembrar uma coisa: ela é um vidente. Ela vê tudo, passado, presente ou futuro. Você não acha que ela tem bastante condições para julgar os outros? E lembre que ela é uma irmã mais nova, ciumenta ao quadrado!

**CéiaBlaK**:Taí o capítulo, saindo quentinho do forno. Tô esperando o seu review, ok?

**dodoHP: **Só alguns são pequenos. Os outros vão vir mais ou menos do tamanho desse, ok?

**Biank: **Aí está o capítulo, garota!!!!

**Estrela Polar**: Isso só vai acontecer bem mais para a frente, pois eles só vão visitar Anagura no Natal, e muita coisa vai rolar até lá.


End file.
